As a conventional inverter circuit, there is a below-described switching circuit which is usable for high power control applications with reduced power loss.
The switching circuit includes a series circuit of a silicon (Si) transistor and a non-Si transistor which are connected in series, wherein the Si transistor has a conversion capability of 0.1 kVA to 200 kVA and the non-Si transistor is configured with a silicon carbide (SiC) or gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor device. Withstand voltage of the entirety of the series circuit can be improved by connecting the two transistors in series as mentioned above and switching loss of the entirety of the series circuit can be reduced by high-speed operation of the non-Si-type transistor (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: International patent application republication No. WO00/72433